The Horrors of Team Galactic
by Flicker the Charmander
Summary: A researcher/scientist finds a Mew in an abandond Team Galactic lab. Can he save it? (WARNING! MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 14! Now you can't say I didn't warn you.)


I was sitting at my desk in my luxurious house, when I got an email telling me to come to Veilstone City. Apparently, they have found the evil organization Team Galactic's research lab. And they want a 'good' researcher to check it out. So they are going to send me, Andrew Quimps. I read the message thoroughly twice and sent a message back saying I'd be there as soon as I could. I packed up my laptop, got my research papers, and my briefcase. I was about to leave when I remembered to grab my most prized possession, a Gardevoir, who I named Kiara, that was blue instead of green. I put the pokeball on my belt along with a spare I always carry around. I left the house and got in my Jeep. I checked the time, 11:58 am. I went as fast as the speed limit would let me go, but it still took me about 30 minutes to drive to the facility in the docking area.

An officer was waiting for me when I pulled in. But this wasn't Officer Jenny. This officer had brown hair, green eyes, and wore a standard blue uniform. I got out of the Jeep and saluted the officer. She saluted back.

"Sargent Kamie here to escort you, sir." She said.

"Thank you Sargent. It is an honor to work with you." I said.

"Likewise, Mr. Quimps." She replied. She escorted me to a facility behind many storage boxes. "This was Team Galactic's research lab." She explained. "We received word it was here from a boy, but we never got his name. We arrived and arrested 72 Galactic members."

"Good job Sargent." I complimented.

"You can stop acting like you're a higher rank than me. You're a civilian scientist. Not an officer of law or military." She said.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

We went inside and found that it was dark and the floor was littered with dried blood and bones. "Galactic doesn't keep clean." Officer Kamie said.

We passed a room that said 'Experiment 276: Failed.' Each one said failed. A few had liquidation on it. They were liquefying Pokemon! Only because their experiments went wrong!

We went a long ways down. We passed a room that had the number 555 on it. "Have you checked this room?" I asked.

Sergeant Kamie walked over to room 555 and looked at the control panel. She read the file out loud,

**"Experiment: 555.**

**Species: Nidoking.**

**Purpose: sell poison to underground black market. Fund the facility.**

**Successful/Failure"**

"Oh my Arceus! They were sucking the poison out of a Nidoking?! That's horrible!" I yelled.

"I know. And that's not even the worst of it. One of the rooms was to see how many Pokemon an Aggron could take at once. Aggron ended up being torn to shreds." Sergeant Kamie said.

This whole facility was just one big nightmare. I can't understand why the would do this!

Just then, I heard a skittering sound. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" She asked back.

"That skittering." I said.

"You're imagining things. This place is the nightmare of Pokemon." She said.

I walked a little further. Then I heard it again. I looked around to see what it was, but I saw nothing. I stopped at a room. It said**'Warning! Do Not Enter!'**. They must have a good reason for someone not to enter it if they put that up there. I looked ahead, but only to find that I couldn't see Sargent Kamie anymore. I looked behind me. Nothing. I was alone. In the dark.

I sat against the wall. Maybe if I stay here, they will find me. Then, I remembered I had Kiara! I sent her out. "Kiara, can you pinpoint Sargent Kamie's position?" I asked.

She sat deep in a trance for a moment. Then she looked up and shook her head. I sighed and returned her to her pokeball. I clipped it back on my belt, and sat.

Over the next hour or so, I heard the skittering sound again, and again. Each time getting louder and louder. I was on the verge of loosing my mind. Finally, the Pokemon came into view. It was a Skitty. It looked very scared. But when it saw me, if possible, it grew even more scared and ran away. The**'Do Not Enter'** door bugged me more and more, until I opened its files on the control panel.

**Experiment: 727**

**Species: Mew**

**Purpose: genetic breeding**

**Successful/Failure**

**Incomplete**

Genetic breeding?! Their taking samples of other Pokemon's DNA and making her lay those eggs! That's too horrid for words! I tried to pry the door open, but it wouldn't budge. I sent Kiara out, she used her Psychic and moved the door open. I took out a glow stick, lit it, and tossed it in. It stopped at a glass cage with the Mew inside. The Mew looked at the glow stick, then at me, then at Kiara.

"Kiara, stay here. We don't want to frighten this Pokemon." I said. She nodded.

_'Are you here to give me food?!'_ A voice asked. It was most likely Mew's. I've worked with psychics before so I know they can communicate through telekinesis. _'Can I get water too?! Please! I'll do anything! I just want some food and water!'_ The Mew pleaded.

I crouched down and removed a bone from the cage. I inspected it. As I suspected, it was a Umbreon bone. The glass was most likely coated in Umbreon hairs as well. I opened the door. I held out a hand.

_'Is this a test? Where's the stuff I put in my area? I need that for food and water!'_ She screamed.

"Shhh. It will be all right. You don't have to do that stuff anymore. Come with me and I will get you food and water." I coaxed. I tried to sound as comforting as possible.

_'Its a test! Where are those people with the zappers?! I know it's a trick! I just want food and water!'_ She screamed.

It was hopeless to get her to come out by herself so I was forced to reach in and gently grab her.

_'No! No! I don't want to be zapped!'_ She yelled as I started to pull her out. She was so scared that she bit my hand and drew blood.

I bared the pain and pulled her all the way out. "See? It's all right." I said, fighting back the tears that came with the pain.

She stopped bitting my hand and looked around. _'No zap? What about the food? And Water?'_ She asked.

"Come with me. We will get you out of this wretched place. But first, you see the glow stick?" I asked. She nodded. "Does it hurt to look directly at it?" She nodded again. I sighed. As I suspected, her eyes have grown so used to the dark, it hurts to look at normal levels of light. "Mew, I want you to close your eyes." She panicked for a second, but then closed them. I tore off a piece of my sleeve, and wrapped it around her eyes as a blindfold. "I'm wrapping a blindfold around you because when we get outside, it will hurt to look at normal light." She panicked a little more. "Shhh. It's common for this to happen when you're in darkness for prolonged moments of time."

I carried her out of the room. I looked down the hall to where the numbers go up. Who knows where that leads. I saw something move in the distance down that side. It was larger than a human. This couldn't be good. "Kiara, run." I whispered. She didn't move. The figure appeared to sniff at the air. "Run!" I shouted. The thing looked our way and roared. I ran as fast as I could, carrying the Mew in my arms like a baby. She cringed up and bawled in my shirt. Kiara could run faster than I could, and I saw her look back. "Don't use a barrier! It will only smash through it and kill you!" I yelled. The thing roared again, it sounded close. But I saw light up ahead. "Help! Rouge Pokemon! Help!" I shouted. I could her the arrangements of weapons and armor in the distance. I made a grave mistake by looking back. It was a Nidoking! One of the largest I've ever seen! I ran even harder, but once I reached the gate, Nidoking yanked me back.

"Fire at the Nidoking, men!" The captain shouted. Their semi-automatic rifles pounded the beast. But it only made him angrier. The beast swept the men aside. I saw Kiara staring in horror.

"Kiara! Psycho Cut!" I shouted. She acted quickly, and sent two scythes at the beast. The first sliced it's belly open, the second cut it's head clean off. I dropped from the beast's grip and landed on my shoulder. Mew, thankfully, was still held in my arms. The beast fell on it's side, and it's belly contents slide out. It was mostly Team Galactic crew member's body parts, but one of the body parts was Sergeant Kamie's head.

I was rushed to the hospital along with Mew. I held Mew until I got to my room. They were about to take her away from me when I said, "Don't expose her to too much light. She's been left in the dark for who knows how long. Mew, you can trust these people. They will take care of you as I took care of you." I said.

_'But my food and water you promised! And I don't want to leave without you nearby!'_ She yelled.

"My little Mew, they will give you food and water. And I will always be nearby." I replied.

She clung onto my shirt, and kept saying, _'I won't go! I won't go! You're the only one I can trust!'_

The doctor eventually got her to go, but not without a few bites and scratches.

I was diagnosed with a dislocated shoulder, and three cracked ribs. The relocated my arm, and put me in a cast. I was told not to move too much.

They diagnosed Mew with dehydration and starvation, as well as malnutrition. They left the blindfold on and told me to set her at the end of a dark hallway, and set a light at the end so that she could move at her own pace. They also gave me pills to give her. They said it contains vitamins from the sun.

I carried Mew home in my one good arm. I set her in the bathroom sink. And ran the water for her to take a bath. She panicked once more, but as soon as I explained it was only a bath, she settled down and let me wash her. I got out the Pokemon shampoo and conditioner. I got my good hand wet, poured a little shampoo on her head, and lathered it in. I started with the head, finding ticklish spots behind her ears, under her chin, and on her neck. After that, I moved on to her paws.

_'Don't tickle me! I don't like it!'_ She snickered as I moved on to her chest and stomach area.

"But that's what makes it fun! I can bring out Kiara and have her have some fun with us too!" I teased.

_'No! No, please! Hahaha!'_ She giggled as I tickled her armpits. I smiled and lathered her back and tail. I found that if I moved my finger down her spine slowly, it would make her arch her back and purr in appreciation.

"Alright, now that were done with the top, I'm going to dunk you. Hold your breath and close your eyes. Okay?" I said. She nodded and her cheeks puffed out. I held her firmly in my good hand and dunked her, bringing her back up quickly. "I'm going to do it once more to get the extra soap off. Okay?" She nodded again and I dunked her once more. I sat her up, got a towel, laid it next to the sink, and sat her on it. "This part may get a little personal, are you okay with that?" I asked.

_'It's fine. As long as I get clean. And thank you for taking care of me, even though you haven't caught me yet.'_ She said. I started lathering her hips. I quickly went over her area so it wouldn't be as awkward. I then scrubbed her legs, and feet. I sat her back in the water and drained the sink. I filled a small cup with water and poured it on her legs, feet, and hips. I sat her back on the towel, and wrapped her up in it to dry her off.

I shut off all the lights in the house, and got a glow stick. I lit it, and took Mew's blindfold off. She squinted from the glow of the glow stick, but eventually got used to it. "Can you see fine?" I asked. she nodded and flew to my shoulder. I took her to my bedroom, and laid in bed to try to fall asleep. Mew landed on a pillow next to me and laid down as well. "I'll catch you in the morning. But for now, we sleep" I said comfortingly. She nodded and closed her eyes. I closed mine too, thinking about the good times we will have in the future. But also thinking about what horrors will await me when I go back to the lab tomorrow. I fell asleep, regretting nothing that happened today.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_So what do you think about my first upload? Leave a comment please! They are a writer's best friend because I will know how to improve and know what to keep. I'm sorry for the blood and gore, but seriously, Team Galactic are just horrible and untraditional researchers. The reference to 'The Area', I am also sorry about that, but it was part of that one scene. Have fun reading the story. I had fun writing it._**


End file.
